The Fury of Fire
by Dark Thunder-Team
Summary: The Fury of Fire is a rewright of phoenix with the DNA of fire... this is about a girl that goes to camp... gods, boys and alot of unfortold things are gona happen. OC and rated m for the futer lemon... i do not own PJatO
1. prologue

**Prologue **

**"Come on! Flame ON! Come on!" I yelled to myself not knowing what was going on. I yelled and screamed in frustration because my powers weren't working. "Come on!" I yelled once more but the fire just would not come. My head was pounding and the thunder over head was a clear sign that the inevitable was coming... and I couldn't do anything about it. The rain then started to come down heavily and I was now drenched. A car then pulled off the road and stopped beside me. "Hey kid you need a ride?" the man in the car yelled out to me. "No it's not too far I can walk..." I said calmly. "Suit yourself kid." He said with a tone that made me sick. He then pulled back to the road and drove away. I pulled the hood over my bronze hair and started to walk. "I wish I had taken Maze with me" I said to myself.**

**My name is Madison. I have bronze coloured hair that passes my shoulders and orange eyes. I'm 14 and love to ride my horse Maze. I have A.D.D. and can't stop moving. I love art and pyrotechnics. I have a couple of problems that... well you might say could put me into a lot of trouble. I have a hot temper and interrupt my friends all the time. I also love to bug the crap out of people. I play with fire all the time but what I do is different. I do not only just play with fire I am made of fire. My story with fire started a long time ago... let's see. **

**I was 5 at the time and I was in an orphanage. I thought that it would be fun to play with a fire, but most of the other kids were in bed. So I and the 2 boys went down to the kitchen. I found the matches but they were in a kid proof container. So we decided to go down to the chemistry lab for the older kids. (I lived in a very rich orphanage) We found some matches there and we played a game of pass it till it burns your finger. I was too smart for the boys and I never got burned. We go thirsty so one of the boys went and found some red cool aid. They chugged theirs but I only took a sip. We continued playing till one off the boys got tired and dropped the match into a cup filled with a blue liquid. Little did we know that the liquid was flammable. It exploded and one of the boys screamed louder than a little girl. We ran to the door but it was locked from the outside. The fire started and the smoke filled our lungs. The boys passed out first but I soon followed.**

**I had woken up in hospital the next day, my head pounding. I lifted my hand to my head and touched my forehead. I was burning up. No one was in the room other than me. I could hear the doctors talking to each other out side of my room. They were talking about how I was the only one to survive the fire, and that it was so odd that I was the only one left. I was 5 and didn't know what to do, so I put my clothes back on and ran out the doors. Everyone saw me but couldn't catch me. I was too fast. **

**That is how it all began. I now live with 2 other girls that took me in and are now like my 2 older sisters. One is 20 and her name is Kate the other is Em. She is 14 to. Kate found me and Em around the same time. We both have orange eyes and Kate has green blue eyes. Kate is training us to use our powers for good. You might be asking by now what powers? Well you see we think that the liquid I drank had to do something with it but we aren't sure. Em was a lab experiment but she escaped. But the thing is we can both play with fire. We both have in our DNA, fire. Well we think Em does... but we know I do. I can fling fire from our hands and Kate has the same thing but hers is water. This you might say is impossible but we are doing the inevitable. And we love it.**

**You might also be wondering how I got a horse... well the thing is... Em and I have a done many things that get us into a lot of trouble with the cops. So the story is that well Em and I stole our horses form a barn a while ago. The owners of the horses where after us for a long time. But that's when Kate found us. After that me and Em haven't been able to go back to town... so Kate does all that stuff now.**


	2. Fire fused ch1

**Ch.1 My D.N.A... Fire fused **

**I walked slowly to the old barn that we now lived in. The rain stung and the thunder was coming closer. I walked for little more then collapsed to the ground, unable to go on. I knew it was dangerous to stay out in the prairie at night but I knew I had no other choice... **

**I woke up to a jarring sensation. I was being shaken violently by Em.**

"**Come on, get up! Kate is really getting mad!" she yelled at me as I came to my senses. **

"**Okay, okay..." I said, and sat up drowsily. **

**I put my clothes on and grabbed my bow and arrows Kate had stolen a lot of stuff for us, like clothes, food, and weapons. I walked outside, feeling the sun warm my skin. It hadn't been hot out in days. Apparently Em liked it to because she stopped next to me.**

"**Come on you lazy girls! There is a lot to learn!" Kate yelled at both of us. "Coming!" Em shouted back. I was now wondering what the hell picked me up last night. Kate would have said something to me and so would have Em- it was really bugging me now. I ran after my sister, getting to the clearing in the forest that we train in. It was about to come up to the girls when I heard something in the woods, and I stopped. **

"**Come on Madison! We are waiting!" Kate called to me. **

"**Be there in a minute..." I said. I followed the sounds that were coming from the woods. I crept through the trees listening for more.**

"**Madison? Madison?" Someone was whispering I was either hearing things or it was following me. I continued, arriving at yet another break in the forest. I walked out into the grass, sat down, and waited. The sun continued to rise; time passed. I couldn't hear Kate and Em anymore which meant they couldn't hear me. **

"**Madison?" the voice murmured. "Over here... if it is me that you are looking for are you armed?"**

**That was an odd question. "No... What about you?"**

"**Are you sure you're not lying?" it asked again... but this time I could feel its presence. **

**I quickly turned around and stood face to face with a young man. I looked down to see he had hooves and furry legs.**

"**Can you please put down your bow?" He asked, stepping back and giving me some space. **

"**Why? So you can catch me off guard and bring me to the lab to do experiments on me?" I said, backing away even more so I could notch an arrow. **

**He put his arms up and came closer. "I am here to bring you to camp- you don't know who you are, do you?" He asked and sat down and crossed his... hooves. I sat down in front of him... waiting for an explanation.**

*******

**It was midnight when he finished explaining.**

"**So, Madison, are you coming to camp or not?" Grover said.**

"**I don't know... Can you come back tomorrow Grover?" **

"**Sure... I'll send someone." He replied, then walked back through the woods. This could be interesting. I thought about Kate and Em... they would question the crap out of me. Not if I bring back a deer. I walked through the wood listening. I walked for another hour, only to come up to a flock of pheasants. I shot a couple, strung them together, and walked back towards the barn.**


	3. confusion and questions ch2

**Ch.2 My D.N.A... Confusion and Questions**

**I got back to the barn only to find Em and Kate waiting for me. "Where in the hell have you been?" Kate yelled at me. I thru the sting of pheasants at her "There, that is what I did all day." I yelled back at her, not letting her on to the fact that I only did that in the matter of an hour. I hopped up the ladder and plunked down on a bale of hay, thinking of how I was to tell them I was leaving. I heard Maze of in the background winning softly for me. But I didn't have the strength to get up so I fell asleep. **

**I woke up earlier than usual. So I packed my bag with the only stuff I had. I jumped down the ladder and opened the door to the barn softly. I left a note on the door telling them I was leaving... to live a better life. Not mentioning that someone was here to get me. I then jumped on Maze not knowing where to go... so I headed to the clearing I met Grover at yesterday. It was still dark so I decided to make a camp fire... which is not that hard for me. I then started to think back to what Grover had told me yesterday, about all the gods and how he thinks I'm one of the daughters of the god of fire. What was his name again...?** Hephaestus** I think. **The Olympians are a group of 12 gods who ruled after the overthrow of the Titans. All the Olympians are related in some way. They are named after their dwelling place, Mount Olympus.**Is how he explained it in a shorter version. One thing I didn't get was how I was his daughter... and how he would just give me up like that, And how in the hell can mount Olympus fucking move to the top of the empire state building. **

**I was just about to get up to brush Maze when I heard a rustled in the trees. I looked around to find nothing. Then when I turned again, and there she stood. "I thought I could follow you hear... I guess I was right." Em said. "You need to go... I said I was leaving... for the better... and I was told you could not co..." I heard another rustle in the woods. I turned again this time to see a kid with pitch black hair coming out of the trees. "Ok I know I was supposed to get one... not 2... So who am I taking?" was all he could say. "Umm... that would be me... hey, I'm Madison and I am the one you're taking.." I said to him looking back to Em. "You're not going anywhere's." Em started. "The hell I am! And there is nothing you can do about it!" I yelled at her. "You think this would be easier on her if we tell her where you're going?" the kid asked. "NO." I said simply, and hopped on Maze. "We are going, now!" I said in a firm and steady controlling voice. "Ok." Was all he could spit out? He took Maze's harness and started to pull when she let a flame ball hit my head. I turned around and thru one back hitting her so hard she went flying. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Just about." I said then I thru another ball... just hitting the grass beside her. "There... we can go now." I said back to him. "So your name is Madison is it? Well mine is Nico... Nice to meet you." He said looking at me. And then we walked into a trees shadow and disappeared with Maze and me. I was confused and had so many questions I wanted to ask but I knew that they would be answered shortly...**


	4. Camp? ch3

**Ch.3 My D.N.A... Camp? **

**We exited the blackness into a field filled with strawberries.**

"**Welcome to camp." Nico said, as I looked at the vast land before me. I saw cabins and satyrs, like Grover. Nico took my hand and pulled me away. Maze followed me, not knowing what else to do.**

"**Hey, where are we going?" I yelled at him, but he didn't answer me. The horse trotted up and nipped Nico on the shoulder. He yelped and let go of me. I jumped onto Maze's back and took the reins in my right hand.**

"**Tell me where to go, and I will go. Otherwise I run wherever I want."**

"**Incoming! Look out!" someone yelled. I kicked Maze in the gut and took off, letting my hand out to grab Nico. I pulled him up so he sat right behind me.**

"**Grab my waist or you'll fall off!" I shouted. **

"**Are you crazy? We just met!" He said. **

"_**Do It,**_** or you'll get crushed by the flying thing!" I waited a couple of seconds and then he grabbed my waist with a tight grip.**

**I kicked Maze harder willing the creature to go faster. **

"**Hurry!" I yelled at Maze. The thing was coming in fast and low. I looked behind me, only to see a Pegasus landing with two people on its back. It came to a halt, and the boy and girl jumped off it's back holding hands. I turned Maze around and headed toward them. **

"**Hey Percy, Annabeth." Nico said as he climbed off.**

"**Percy this is our new camper." he started.**

"**Ah, Grover told me about this one. Very odd, how a horse could get into camp- let's see." The boy named Percy walked over to Maze and me. He then put his hand on my horse's nose and held his hand there. It looked like he was talking to him; but I couldn't tell.**

"**Could you get off please... this might freak you out." Percy said. I jumped off maze and grabbed his harness. **

"**See the sky- gain your wings.****"**** He whispered into Maze's ear. The animal thrashed wildly, and I let go of the harness.**

"**MAZE!" I yelled, almost in tears. Nico ran over to me and grabbed me by the waist again, this time holding me back from Maze. **

"**Stop! You're hurting him!" I yelled at Percy. My brown horse was suddenly nowhere to be seen.**

"**What did you do to Maze?" I was in tears. Nico was still holding me back, and I broke free, dropping to the ground. A shadow formed over me and I heard the batting of wings again. I looked up to see another pegasus coming down.**

"**Look out! First time flyer, coming down!" Annabeth yelled. Nico grabbed me once again to move me out of the way. Percy and Annabeth ran backwards until they reached the black Pegasus. The other one was coming down fast; landing right in front of Nico and me. I looked up to see Maze there standing in front of me but with wings on his back. **

"**Maze is one of **_**those**_** things?" I asked. **

"**Sure is..." Percy said, like he knew it all along.**


	5. A ride to remember I think ch4

**Ch.4 My D.N.A... **

**I was put into the Hermes cabin that night... because my godly parent was undecided. It was turning out to be a long night on the floor of the cabin... and I couldn't sleep. So I got up and thru on some jeans and a sweater and headed to the stables to see the only person I knew...well horse. Maze, the only thing that I had left of my old life... well so I thought. I headed to the big red barn that held so many Pegasus, including my Maze. I walked slowly thinking of how Em and Kate where doing... would Em tell Kate that I ran away... or that I was caught by the police... or something worst. I finally got to the barn and find Maze in a small pen. He was freaking out because he had never been put somewhere that small. It was bugging me to so I grabbed the latch and pulled it free and let him out. He broke free and ran out to the field. I ran after him... not knowing how to handle him. As I got out of the big barn I found Maze standing there like he was stunned or like someone hit the freeze button on him. I walked around to see what made him stop like that. As I got around him I found the boy named Nico standing there with his hand on Maze's nose, like he was comforting him. "Nico... what are you doing up?" I asked in a low sweet voice. "Oh well you see... I like the night... and I couldn't sleep." He started but didn't continue. What was wrong with this kid? I wondered to myself. "You know... all the guys are already talking about you... and well..." he didn't get to finish, he was cut off by the sound of hooves behind us. I turned around only to find the centaur Chiron coming up behind us. "My children, what are you doing up this early in the morning? It is only 3am." He asked in a sleepy voice. "I... um... needed to cheek on Maze!" I blurted out. "And you my son?" he asked looking at Nico. "Nothing sir... I couldn't sleep." He said in a low mellow town voice and started to walk away. I excused myself from Chiron and grabbed Maze by the harness and jumped on. I jabbed maze in the gut with my heals and he took off. As I came up to Nico I slowed down. "Hey...um... would you like to go for a ride...?" I asked in a low but sweet voice. "Well... you see... why don't I show you how to fly?" he asked like he didn't want do but I knew he did. "Sure... why not..." I answered back in a melodic voice. I hopped off letting him get on Maze first. After he hopped on and gave me a hand up, I held on to him around his waist. With a swift kick he got Maze running and he took off like a pro. As soon as we were in the air I felt unsecure and had to grab a hold of something. I automatically grabbed around Nico's waist. He jolted and then knew it was me. I laid my head on his back and evened my breathing. We spent the time talking and I could hear the buzzing in his back when he spoke. It was really soothing. I must have fallen asleep because I started to dream.**

** I was dreaming of my past, about the time with the fire in the orphanage. Except this time I was seeing in the eyes of someone else. I was watching myself in the room with the 2 little boys. I looked down at my hands and noticed that I was in the body of a guy. I moved forward and watched the boys pass the match around and watched myself win. I then closed the door to the lab and looked it. I demanded the body I was in to walk over to the mirror in the kitchen. The body I was seeing through was of a boy about 19. He had blond long hair and a scar down the side of his face... across one of his big sorrowful blue eyes.. **

**I woke up to be back in the Hermes cabin. It was light out and the sun was high in the sky. It must have been noon. I looked around and wondered it last night was just a dream... but as I sat up I looked over to my bag and saw a note on dark paper. **

**_Madison, I brought you back hear and everyone was up and gone so I put you back to bed. I left you a camp shirt... and some other stuff you might need. Hope we can do that again some other time. –Nico_**

**That was cute... at least I know that it wasn't another dream. I got up and looked through the bag Nico gave me. There was a tone of stuff. Clothes, tooth brush, and stuff like that. I looked through it more and found that there was a leather baggie in the bottom. I opened it to find about 200 drachmas. That was a lot of money. I was beginning to think that he liked me. But I couldn't be certain. **

**I walked out the door of the cabin and herd a lot of people over on a big marble stage. There where tables every, so I assumed that it was the dining pavilion. I made my way over to the marble structure. I sat down by the Hermes cabin people, them not even noticing that I was there. I looked at my plate and though of pizza, and there it came on the plate.**

**I was finishing my fifth piece of pizza when I saw Nico walking towards the forest. I left my plate on the table and ran towards him. I came up behind him and I taped him on the shoulder. "Hey Nico!" I said in a sweet melodic voice. He then turned and came really close to my face. He jumped when he opened his eyes and saw how close he was. "Oh! Hey? What are you doing... I thought I sent someone to take you to the armoury to get you a new weapon." He said in his usual low voice. "No... No one has been by. Maybe you should take me to the forges?" I asked him back in the same tone. "Sure why not. But first let's go to the arena to find what you should use..." he trailed off starting to walk away to a big platform. I ran after him, knowing that this could be hurtful. **


End file.
